Pokemon Adventures: Gold and Kota
by pokemonadventures
Summary: A funny and descriptive look into the lives of two Pokemon trainers, their journies and resulting battles, trades, and gneral rivalry.


N ovember 24th, 2015

My name's Gold and this-this is the beginning of my journey. I'm 18 years old, 5 feet 8 inches tall, and my hobbies are gambling and skateboarding. As I walk downstairs, my mom stops me to tell me my PokeGear has been repaired, which is awesome because I thought I was screwed when it shattered while I was riding. It wasn't my fault by the way, all the Pokemon from my house are really attached to me and sometimes they like to sneak out with me and usually I don't notice until it's too late. Anyway, my mom told me to head over to Professor Elm's place so that's what I'm doing.

-A few minutes later-

Apparently Elm wants me to run some kind of errand: what a drag. Oh well, at least I get a Pokemon for a partner out of the deal! The obvious choice out of the three was obviously the fire type Cyndaquil, so that's what I chose. The Prof. told me I had to visit a man by the name of Mr. Pokemon to see what he was rambling on about-wouldn't shut up about some kind of weird discovery he made. Guess I'll just have to wait and see what all the hubbub is about.

When I got out in the wild, I decided to try to bond with my new buddy for a while. I got a little carried away though because by the time I was done, Cyndaquil went from level 5 to level 14! Oh well, I guess I'll be pretty set for any challenges ahead now. I finally decided to head on over to Mr. Pokemon's place, but as I arrived, all he gave me was some random, weird lookin' egg. What's he expect me to do with it? Eat it? The coolest part of the errand was meeting the legendary Professor Oak from the Kanto region. Almost anybody who's anybody knows who he is. Out of nowhere, the man I so adamantly respect looks deep into my eyes and decides to give me the latest version of the PokéDex, which he's known for inventing! Needless to say I was shocked and stood there for probably about a minute, not knowing how to react other than to try to convey that I was extremely honored.

When I got back to New Bark Town, Prof. Elm explained to me the even greater significance of Oak bestowing the PokéDex upon me. He said that he only give them to trainers who he believes have great potential. I don't know what he saw in me, but I'll try my best not to disappoint him and become one of the greatest trainers and Pokémon experts that I can. It's only right after the massive gift and trust that I received. God knows I didn't deserve it. As I was about to leave, Elm's assistant stopped me to give me some Pokéballs to help me start my journey. I know they'll be a great utility, especially thinking about the long voyage I have ahead of me. Stupidly, I was so excited about my Pokémon adventure that I forgot to tell my mom before I left! She called me a bit later saying she wished I would've told her, and asked if I wanted her to save some of my money, to which I said yes. I wish I had told her, but I'm glad she supports me regardless. She's the best.

By the time I had reached Violet City, I had made quite a few new friends and added on to my team of partners. They were all pretty much level 14 or above, which made the Violet City Gym pretty easy to breeze through. I was reluctant when I finally got to Faulkner though, because he and a few of the other Gym leaders are my friends. Regardless, I knew I had to face him in order to make progress as a trainer, so I did. It wasn't easy having to battle him, but once we got our Pokémon out it was kinda fun. He was pretty weak when compared to my Onix, Rocky. My team and I completely swept the floor with him, and I got my first badge, along with a Technical Machine. It contained Mud Slap, which I almost immediately taught Rocky because it was a really strong move to me. The next thing I did was visit the fabled Sprout Tower, the most famous landmark in Violet City, and for good reason. Legend has it the gigantic, wobbling beam at the center is actually an ancient Bellsprout stalk. As I entered, I couldn't help but feel a somewhat eerie presence about the place, and wouldn't you know there were Ghost Pokémon living there! I decided to catch a Gastly, because they looked cool and I had never seen one before. Ascending the tower, there were quite a few monks and elders in the tower, who had spent years training and meditating with their Grass type Pokémon, but my Cyndaquil made quite short work of them with his powerful Ember attack. They were toast! When I got to the top, there was an Elder who looked a lot different than the others whom I encountered on the way. More wise and well trained. I also saw some familiar-looking red hair, and I knew who it was immediately, especially judging from the conversation that was going on. He told the boy that he was indeed a powerful trainer, but that he really should start treating his Pokémon better. He looked at me, but then just left. After that I challenged the elder myself, and easily won. As a reward, he gave me the Hidden Machine Flash, which is really useful for exploring dark caves.

I didn't have any Pokémon to teach Flash to, so I went out to catch something that could use it, then traveled to Route 32. There were a bunch of fishermen using Water types there, so the Bellsprout that I caught to teach Flash really came in handy. I also had a Mareep which shocked their fins off. I'm really glad I have such a strong and reliable team. Thankfully there was a Pokémon Center nearby, because both my Pokémon and I were exhausted from a long line of battles. One of the men in there also gifted me an Old Rod, so now I catch Pokémon from the water too! This is going to be really cool. There are lots of creatures you can't catch if you don't have a rod. Up ahead I see what looks like Union Cave. I think that's going to be my next adventure. If it goes anything like what's happened so far though, it's going to be a blast!

See you guys later!


End file.
